Where are you all?
by scarywitness
Summary: Hinata is the last surving Hyuuga after Neji killed the whole clan. Is this is end of her life, or is it just beginning anew? bad at summaries. Sasuke x Hinata OOC. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**where are you all?**

**1,011 words**

**thank you for choosing this story i hope you enjoy. please tell me if i can improve. thank you! :-)**

* * *

Where are you all?

Kasan…? Otousan…? Hanabi…?  
Blood. Blood was everywhere.  
It stained the rugs. Otousan will kill me if he sees this.  
It stained the new family photos we took just a week ago. Kasan will not be pleased.  
It was even all over the pink stuffed bear. Hanabi will throw a fit.  
But I don't mind.

Where are you all?

* * *

Where are you all?

I keep hearing the screams. I run towards them. More blood. More bodies.  
Why is no one helping me? Where is my protector, Neji-nii san?  
I feel physically ill. I want to cry.

Where are you all?

* * *

Where are you all?

I've started to cry. I saw Otousan. He was faced down on his desk. Probably fell asleep while working again. The papers were red.  
Most likely just knocked over his ink.  
I'm crying even more. I saw Kasan. She was sleeping in the bath. She looked pale. The water was red.  
I hope it was just bath salts.  
I'm tasting my salty tears. I saw Hanabi. She was laying in her bed. There were handprints on her walls. They were dripping.  
I know she wasn't finger painting again.

I found you all.

* * *

I was running. Away. To the Compounds entrance. I saw bloody footprints. I'm only 5. This is a nightmare.

I recognized his hair. I felt relieved. Neji-nii san.

"Nii san..! Where are you going? We must help Otousan, Kasan, and Hanabi!"

He turned around. I wish he didn't.

His face was dripping. Tears or blood? A mix of both. He's been crying. But why is he bloody? Did he try to help the others, just like me?

"Hinata-sama." He said, emotionless. I will remember this tone for the rest of my life. It reminds me of when Father is getting angry at me. I wish he would right now. I wish he would tell me I'm worthless again. Anything.

"Neji-nii san, did you do this?" Why? I bet it was my fault. The elders would think it is.

He nodded. I was going to cry again. But I can't. Hanabi will tease me when she wakes up.

"Neji, kill me." I had no point in living anymore. I know my clan will be in eternal sleep now. Maybe I could go to heaven with Otousan and Kasan. Maybe I could teach Hanabi to say my name right. Heaven sounds good.

Or I could go to hell. My clan might go to hell too. They are ninja. I've heard stories about my Otousan killing people on important missions. Maybe if I killed myself, I could go to hell too?

"There is no value in killing the likes of you… My foolish cousin… If you want to kill me… curse me! Hate me! And live a long and unsightly life… Run away… run away… and cling to your pitiful life."

And with that, I see the tears leave his eyes and fall onto the ground. I look up, and was greeted with a foot to my face.

_Ooft._

* * *

**Time skip; team choosing**

**...**

"Naruto-baka! Leave Sasuke-kun alone!"  
_Sakura._ She told me when I was younger I scared her. I went home and cried that day.

"Ne, Sakura-chan! How can you like a teme like him?"  
_Naruto._ He's the only person I can relate to. He has no family. He called me weird because of my eyes. I think I gave him a bloody nose.

"Dobe, Naruto! Get away from me both of you. You're nothing but a bother."  
_Sasuke. _He has the perfect life. Perfect home, perfect family, perfect bloodline. Except I know his brother, Itachi has left to the same organization that Neji-nii san has gone to. I hate him.

"All right class! Today you're going to be assigned your teams, in which you will accompany for the rest of your Genin, Chunin, and your err.. Jonin life!" Iruka-Sensei said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I hope I;m on the same team as Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" Naruto said throwing his arms in the air, knocking off the remaining papers on his desk.  
"All right, team one." Iruka-sensei started listing the teams. Just as I started to tune out.

"Team Seven, Hinata Hyuuga," _Great._ I thought. Let's see what idiots will hold me back during my strive for revenge.  
"Naruto Uzumaki," No. The kyuubi vessel. Definite holdback. Maybe I could somehow get rid of him.  
"-And Sasuke Uchiha." _Could this day get any worse? _What's the point of team mates? Neji-nii san had team mates. Look where he ended up. Will I end up just the same way? I overheard my therapist talking to the Third Hokage. She said I most likely will. _What does she know?_

"Your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake." I've heard of him. A sharingon wielder although he's not an Uchiha. Hopefully I can learn more about this incident. Iruka-Sensei interrupted my thoughts when he told us to meet up at the training field. _Today will be a long day._

* * *

"Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselfs." Kakashi –sensei said with his usual bored tone.

_Introduce ourselves? _What does he mean?

"I mean what you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies."

"Hey, hey, why don't you introduce yourself first sensei?" Naruto grinned.

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes." Kakashi sighed. "As for my dream... I have a few hobbies." So all we found out was his name.

"Now it's your turn, Naruto." Why am I even still here? I could be training. Or sparring with my new team mates.  
"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence." I have a headache from all that. And now I feel nauseous thinking about ramen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading the first chapter! i'm sorry it's so short so i will make others longer. Please give me feedback! constructive criticism is appreciated. flaming is ignored.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hinata in this story is basically Sasuke in the actually Naruto story. I'm doing a time skip so here are some things that have happened.**

**Hinata has cursed seal of heaven**

**Hinata has left the village to train with Orochimaru in order to avenge the Hyuga clan**

**About 2 years since she left the village.**

**Hinata did not have a "Last fight" Like Sasuke and Naruto. **

**Although she did say goodbye to her team mates.**

**I will probably end up writing about before the time skip. It's just I think that the Genin years are boring.**

**Thanks to Charming Essence, Kanra-Kaoru, and for reviewing my last chapter.**

** - I won't be making a lemon at all. The rating may change way in the future because of violence and that junk. But thank you.**

* * *

**Time skip; Orochimaru's training**

I've been waiting in this damned room for 2 hours. It's dark in here, and it reminds me of a lot of bad memories I have associated with the darkness. _Where is he? _I just need to learn the basics of Medical Ninjutsu; incase I'm injured outside of the compound. I swear, Kabuto said to meet him here at 11:30. I tighten the lavender rope around my waist. Maybe I could teach him a lesson not to be late. Reminds me too much of the stupid Konoha ninja…

Never mind Konoha. I don't care for them anymore, right? I don't. I'm just here to avenge my clan. To kill Neji. That's right. To kill. What am I saying? I laugh at myself. It's not like I like to kill. But it's not like it bothers me anyway. They obviously didn't value their life enough to let themselves be killed by a 15 year old girl.

I look over to my left at the door when it quietly opens. _Finally._

"Are you ready to learn the basics of Medical Ninjutsu, Hinata-Chan?"

* * *

Boring. All I thought for the past **5 hours** I sat here sending glowing green chakra to half dead animals, reviving them.

It'll be worth it in the meanwhile. Kabuto informed me about the heal bite, in which he will teach me to use. Supposedly it will regenerate my chakra when I bite myself, and give my chakra to those who bite me. But I recall him saying it could save my comrades life. Comrades… I hate my comrades. They didn't stop me from being cursed with the Curse Seal of Heaven by the damn Orochimaru. They didn't stop me from nearly killing almost everyone on my missions. They didn't stop me from leaving. What's the point of Comrades anyway?

* * *

"Sasuke-kun! I was wondering if you'd like to go have barbeque with me!" Sakura screamed practically right in my ear.

I've gotten used to all these annoying fan girls over the years. Although I still hate girls. Not that I'm _gay_ or anything. They just all annoy me. Both the fan girls like Sakura or the ones like Hinata. _Hinata._ I wonder how she is. I hate myself for letting her leave the village. Leave the village to train with the snake. I know why she's there. Just to avenge. She always was an avenger. Well not always. What happened to the shy Hyuga girl I was in love with 10 years ago? Oh yeah. She watched everyone she loved get slaughter right in front of her.

* * *

_"Hinata-chan, I'm here!" 5 year old Sasuke waved to the smaller Hyuga girl, dragging his mother along.  
"A-ano.. Sasuke-kun… You d-don't need to be so l-loud…" Hinata hid shyly behind her mother, who was making small talk with Mikoto._

_"Hinata, Sasuke, why don't you go play together on the swings? We will watch you from here." Suggested Mikoto.  
"Thanks Ka-san!" Sasuke cheered dragging Hinata along to the swings._

_"Sasuke-kun, aren't these flowers so… so b-beautiful?" Stuttered the shy girl while running her fingers across a daisy.  
"Hinata-chan. I think you're c-cuter then the flowers." Sasuke looked away. This was too embarrassing! But he knew this was the right moment.  
Hinata blushed a deep crimson red. "Ano, Sasuke-kun? What do you mean?"  
"Hinata-chan. I really like you."_

* * *

Such a romantic moment for a 4 and a 5 year old, ne?

_We've all changed so much_, thought Sasuke recalling the memory.

Who would've thought what happened, happened?  
"Hello….. Sasuke-kun?"

* * *

"Sasuke, Naruto. I'm glad you could be here." Said The Hokage, Tsunade-sama in her usual demanding and slightly scary tone. "I have an extremely important mission for you two. An A-Rank mission to be exact."  
A-Rank?! How important is this mission?

"What's the mission, Tsunade baa-chan?" Naruto questioned with his usual cheeky grin. Tsunade exchanged glances with her apprentice, Shizune just as Sakura Haruno and Kakashi-sensei walked in.  
"Did I miss something?" Asked Sakura staring at Sasuke just for a little too long.  
"No Sakura. I was just about to tell you you're mission." Tsunade then cleared her throat. "Your mission... will be to bring back rogue Ninja Hinata Hyuga."

"NANI?" All 4 shinobi screamed simultaneously.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned. Still unsure if Tsunade-sama was serious.  
"Yes, Naruto." Tsunade answered with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "You 4 leave at sunrise. You're all dismissed."  
And with that, a dazed Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kakashi wandered back to their houses.

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto knocked on the door. "I have a very important message for you." Kabuto opened the door to find a meditating Orochimaru staring back at him with one eye open.  
"I have been informed by our Konoha spy, Mizuki, that Team 7 will be coming to retrieve Hinata-chan."  
Orochimaru could only chuckle at this.  
"I could only expect Tsunade would put such reliable Ninja up to this task." He stood up dusting off his clothes while standing up. "I have trained Hinata-chan very well these past years. If they want to try to retrieve her, Let them. But the question is, will they succeed?"

* * *

She was like a candle.  
Except it wasn't her flame that flickered. More like her emotions.  
One minute, she could not care about anything. The next she would kill anyone or anything in her path. Maybe I'm bipolar, she often thought. Maybe I'm crazy.

She continue practice her Gentle Fist. Thanks to Kabuto, -and many scrolls, Hinata has learned more attacks native to her clan then she could ever hope for.

"Hinata" She was interrupted pounding her log with her palms when Kabuto entered the training field. She broke the log in half the glared at Kabuto.  
"What do you want?" She snapped.  
"I have a message. Team 7 from Konoha is coming. They're coming to retrieve you."  
Hinata was in shock. Team 7? Her Sensei and comr-Team mates will be coming?

"What do you mean retrieve me? Are you saying they will come and pick me up without a fight?" Hinata was amused. She had been doing blood curling training these past 2 years. She doubted even her Sensei could attack her as easily before.

"The Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Hatake will be coming. Most likely with a replacement for you." Kabuto stated. His expression not changing at all.

This will be one exciting fight.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! FEedback is appreciated. Flaming is ignored.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Toria - What's a Harem? Please tell me :-) If I take intrest in it, I may write about it!**

**Also I fixed the error in the last chapter where it said Hinata and Kakashi. Not Sakura and Kakashi. **

**I also try to update every day. It takes me about 5 hours to write a chapter. I write the chapter the day I post it. So they are usually up around 8pm EST time.**

**Sorry for babbling -Read on!**

* * *

"Kakashi-Sensei, we've been traveling for hours don't you think we should take a rest?" Complained Sakura.  
"Sakura, this is an extremely important mission to Naruto and I. If Kiba or Shino were to run away off to a _pedophile_, would you rest after 2 hours of traveling?" Muttered Sasuke. Probably the most he's said all week.

Sakura shut up after that.

As the sun fell Kakashi suggested it was time to settle down for the evening. All 3 other Ninja agreed to that.

Sasuke woke up in the middle of the night due to Naruto's snoring. He couldn't fall asleep after that. Not because of the snoring, but because it felt like his mind was trying to break out of his head. He imagined. He imagined what it would be like, if his Ka-san was drowned right in front of him. His Otou-san's neck being snapped and being useless to help him. And if his Itachi-nii san was the one to do all this. He felt like he was going crazy right there, just thinking about it. He couldn't imagine how Hinata survived most of her life feeling like this.  
But he also couldn't understand why Hinata left. She had many friends that cared for her. His family cared for her. No one couldn't like Hinata. So why leave? We are her family now. Are we really? If we were her family, wouldn't we support her through her thrive for revenge? Well, of course her real family would. Especially if they were the ones being avenged.

Morning came sooner then Sasuke anticipated. He awoke to a bonk on the head by Naruto

"Wake up Teme! We are leaving soon." Naruto smiles then grew wider. "Kakashi's mutts found Orochimaru's hideout. We'll be getting Hinata soon!"

_We found them? _Sasuke couldn't believe Orochimaru was tracked this easily. But he trusted his comrades to help find the fallen one.

* * *

Hinata has trained more roughly with Orochimaru these past few days. Ever since she was told about Team 7's mission, she couldn't stop thinking about it. She thought about every possible move she could make; and what moves they would make. She has stopped training with Orochimaru and more so alone. She's learned enough from him. She knew the time would come for his time to be over. And she'd be the one to do it.

Often, Hinata searched the area for any signs of her old team mates. She probably activated her byakugan more then she would blink per day. But most of the time, she spent it concentrating on her inner thoughts during her meditation.

She brought herself to her favorite room of the compound. The training room. Taking out kunai from her pocket, she jumped into the air, did a spin and released them from her hands. Hitting every target right in the bulls eye.

* * *

"No, not in here either." Sasuke groaned. They were in Orochimaru's hideout. One step closer to Hinata! Sasuke couldn't control his thoughts. Sometimes he felt incredibly angry at her. Ready to lash out and attack her the moments he laid eyes upon her. Other times he felt sympathy. She's been through more than he could ever imagine. "Not here either."

"Let's split up," Sakura suggested. "We will cover more area and get to the bottom of this finally. Kakashi and I will continue on. You two go the other way. Be careful."

Naruto and Sasuke exchange nods and dash away from the other 2. This is it. What they've been waiting for, for the past 2 years. Hinata is coming home. They're bringing Hinata home.

**_Boom!_**

Sasuke was interrupted in his thoughts when in the next hallway, an explosion was heard. Sasuke and Naruto race towards it. Only to be blinded by the bright sun. He looks over to Naruto, only to see he is staring up above. _At what?_

Hinata!

"Naruto, Sasuke." Hinata greeted them. "You've replaced me?" She frowned.

"Never, Hinata. We needed one more ninja to come on this mission." Naruto responded. He couldn't believe how much Hinata has changed. Longer hair, paler skin, _Snake _like clothes. But everyone has changed their looks too.

"I know why you're here. It's no use. I'm not coming back to Konoha until I get my revenge." Hinata closed her eyes, taking in a breath of fresh air.

Sasuke frowned. This is no longer Hinata. This is pure hatred, sadness, loneliness in direct human form. "Hinata. You're coming back to Konoha. By force or not. We are taking you home."

"Home?" Hinata laughed. "I am home! This is where my hatred for everyone is free to roam! I can kill here. I can kill anyone. I could kill you two, too."

"I don't think so, Hinata." Kakashi and Sakura ran into the scene. "We're taking you to Konoha. Hokages orders." Kakashi then lifted up his headband revealing his sharingan.

Hinata pulled out her katana from her back. In a instant, the sword was around Sasuke's neck.

"What? When did you-?"

"It's called training, Sasuke. That's all I've been doing these past 2 years."  
"I could've killed you back then. All of you." Hinata pulled her arm from around Sasuke's neck back to her side. "But I didn't. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing I did what he wanted."

"Hinata. Please come back to Konoha." Sasuke begged. It was almost a matter of time before Kakashi took her back by force.

"Sasuke. Fight me. If you win, I will come back to Konoha. Just me and you." Hinata grabbed Sasuke by the neck and all that was left was a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Come on Sasuke, you want me to come back to Konoha, don't you?" Hinata smirked, activating her byakugan.

Sasuke smirked too. He let the lightning flow to his hand. Chidori.

Hinata and Sasuke ran towards each other Sasuke with his Chidori, and Hinata with chakra directly focused in her palm. Sasuke knew he would win this when his Chidori slammed directly into her stomach. Although, something didn't feel right. She was –stiff. Sasuke's eyes widened. _Substitution Jutsu! _He felt so stupid! He quickly turned around only to be greeted by Hinata. Except… her curse seal was activated! Sasuke gasped when Hinata charged at him with abnormal speed. But he was too late. She had blocked his chakra points before he could blink. Now it was her turn. Using her Gentle fist, she hit Saskue's vital organs. This wasn't Hinata attacking. This was her curse mark.

Before Hinata could hurt Sasuke anymore, Naruto's signature Rasegan hit her, distracting her for a split second. But that was too long, for Sakura then slammed her chakra filled fist into Hinata's stomach, sending her flying to the nearest wall. –Crushing it.

* * *

**:-) Please review! Flaming is ignored.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry i haven't posted lately! I have been busy. but here is a chapter so enjoy! :-) Please review.**

* * *

_How is she still alive? _Sakura inquired. She should be** dead** by now. –If she was a normal shinobi. Hinata stood up wiping off the crushed pieces of rock from her. She looked at her directly in the eye. Sakura shuddered. She quickly took her attention off Hinata noticing Sasuke was on his knees coughing up blood. "Sakura, help him! I'll get Hinata." Screamed Naruto. Sakura ran over to Sasuke. Right now was night the time to be an annoying fan girl. Right now is the time to help Sasuke.

"_U-ZU-MA-KI!_" *Naruto Uzumaki two thousand combo* Hinata's byakugan counted 999 Naruto clones. Humph. "Protection: Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!"  
Hinata threw her chakra filled palms everywhere around her. Sending each Naruto, -with a rasengan, flying back and turning into nothing but small clouds of dust. Kakashi noticed Hinata's chakra was slowly depleting. _She was going to give into the curse seal again! _Kakashi quickly noticed this. He did the first thing that came to his mind "Genjutsu: Sharigan!" He quickly stared into Hinata's eyes. Before Hinata could break this Genjutsu with her Byakugan, she passed out. With Kakashi carrying Hinata, and Naruto and Sakura carrying Sasuke, they had to make an escape as quickly as possible. They were on their way to the exit where they would make a quick escape until they were stopped. By Kabuto.

"What the hell?!" Hissed Kabuto. How did Team 7 get in here? And how are they carrying a unconscious Hinata? Orochimaru would not be happy about this.  
"I'll take him out." Sakura responded while pulling her glove over her hand. Kakashi trusted Sakura about this. Naruto and Kakashi nodded while running away. Kabuto chuckled. _Chakra Scalpel._ Tsunade had informed her on this move. Sakura sent flying chakra filled punches and kicks towards Kabuto. But with one lucky kick, Kabuto was knocked out and sent crashing into a snake statue.

* * *

Team 7 returned to Konoha in a days' time. Hinata remained unconscious, thanks to Sakura's medical Ninjutsu. Sasuke was doing as good as he could possibly be doing in his state. At least his internal bleeding had slowed.  
"Before we report our mission successful to Tsunade-sama, we should take these two to the hospital." Suggested Kakashi, referring to Hinata and Sasuke.  
"Hey, I'm not dead!"  
"You would be, if it wasn't for me!"

* * *

Hinata woke up with a pounding headache. _Ugh. Where am I?_ This place smelt too minty to be one of Kabuto's hospital rooms. A panicking Hinata activates her byakugan only to let out a sharp scream. It felt like, millions of sharp tiny needles were poking all through her head. 3 nurses quickly run into the room. She recognizes one immediately. "Sakura." She growled. "Where the hell am I?"  
"You're in Konoha, Hinata." Sakura responds. "Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke and I brought you back. But you did put up a tough fight if I do say so myself."  
"Let me out." She hissed. "Or I'll kill you."  
Sakura awkwardly smiled. "Hinata, we put a temporary seal on your Byakugan. Making it inactive while the seal is on it."  
"I don't need my Byakugan to kill someone." Growled Hinata.  
"We are all aware of that." Responded Sakura. "While is why you have several Chakra tags on you absorbing your chakra. Even the smallest movement you do will tire you out."  
"Why am I here?" Questioned Hinata. "Why do you want me to be back in Konoha so badly?"  
"Personally, I don't care whether you're here or not." Sakura snapped.  
"Then why did you come and get me with the others?"  
"Because it broke my heart every time Naruto or Sasuke felt depressed every time your name was mentioned. You're the reason for everyone's pain, Hinata. I don't understand you."

"Sakura, if you watched everyone you loved get slaughtered right in front of you, what would you do? Would you stand their and do nothing, or would try to help them?" Asked Hinata.  
"I'd try to help them." Responded Sakura.  
"That's what I'm doing. By killing Neji, I would finally put them to rest. Put their souls to sleep."  
"You should try to get some sleep." Sakura said as she quietly closed the door behind her.

* * *

"Hey Sasuke." Sasuke opened his eyes to see a smiling Naruto staring back at him.  
"How is Hinata-Chan?" Questioned Sasuke. His mind has been racing all day about how his best friend is doing back in Konoha.  
"She's fine. The chakra tags make her really sleepy and all, but Sakura-chan said she will live!" Grinned Naruto giving him a thumbs up. "Hey Sasuke, what do you think will happen?" Asked Naruto. He was serious.  
"I don't know Naruto. We can only hope for the best." Replied Sasuke. "Anyways, do you know when Hinata-chan will get out of the hospital?"  
"No. Tsunade-baa chan said she going to have a meeting with the village elders or what ever tomorrow to decide Hinata's fate here in the village."

* * *

"What the hell do you mean I'm going to live in the Uchiha Compound?" Screamed Hinata to Tsunade-sama.  
"Konoha Elders decided it would be best for you to stay their temporarily because if you get a little . . . uh . . . out of hand, they can deal with you correctly." Responded Tsunade.  
"Then I'll just leave the first moment I get." Stated Hinata.  
Tsunade impatiently tapped her fingers on her desk. "Then we'll find you again and this time, we won't seal up your byakugan temporarily."  
Hinata stubbornly crossed her arms while Tsunade muttered something about stupid brats.  
_Knock Knock! _  
"Come in!"

* * *

**Sorry it is so short. It would have been longer but I just wanted to get a chapter out asap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been super busy i'm sorry it's so late and short. But enjoy!**

* * *

"Uchiha Mikoto?" Hinata growled. She hadn't seen this woman since her clan's funeral. Mikoto Uchiha does nothing but bring back bad memories.

"What is _she _doing here?" Hinata was going to scream. Then kill. Then kill some more.

"She is going to escort you to the Uchiha compound. Along with a few Anbu guards…" Tsunade said the last part quieter than before.

Hinata was beyond pissed. They think a weak woman and a few measly Anbu guards can keep her here? Pathetic! As the two Anbu guards entered the room Tsunade handed them a rope. "What the hell is that for?"

"You'll see in a minute."

* * *

This was uncalled for! She did not get _ambushed _in _Orochimaru's hideout _by some pesky _Konoha Ninja _ for this! These Anbu are lucky they are wearing masks because Hinata would beat the living **shit **out of them for this! She was _tied up in ropes _and slumped over a greasy Anbu's arm! And worst of all, they are headed to the Uchiha compound.

But of course Hinata kicked and cursed at the Anbu guards all the way there.

When they entered the Uchiha compound she was untied. Too sore and not enough chakra to run away, she thought. Yeah. Not enough chakra…

An older looking Sasuke came over to Hinata and Mikoto, greeting them.

"Welcome home, Mikoto. And we are pleased to have you, Hinata-san." The male said as Mikoto walked beside him and they both bowed.  
"And who are _you?_" Hinata scoffed. She wasn't afraid of this slightly scary looking guy. Hyuga's aren't afraid of no one. Except clowns. That was the one exception.

"Uchiha Fugaku. Head of the Uchiha clan." Hinata wasn't sorry for her rudeness. She only crossed her arms. If he didn't announce his title to her, she would have been about to tell him off. She wasn't _that _rude.

"Hinata-san, please follow me to your room." Mikoto motioned the Anbu guards to exit and walked towards the largest house, Hinata following her. She was going to need a good nights rest before she schemed a way out of here.

"The room across from yours is Sasuke's. And the room next to it is the restroom. You can ask Sasuke if you need anything else." Mikoto turned to Hinata and smiled. "Dinner is in a hour. Someone will come and get you."

Hinata walked into her room and slammed the door shut. She heard a faint click of the doorknob and tried to turn it. _Bitch. _She thought. Of course they'd locked it. Only an idiot wouldn't with a girl with the potential of a mass murderer in their house.

Or maybe they are idiots! Hinata ran up to a pair or peach curtains ripping them open. Only to be greeted to a window. With fucking bars locking it. She felt like she was in prison! Or more like a bird trapped in a cage that no one paid attention to. She looked at the bed and wondered what the lime colored blanket felt like. _I better test it. _She thought. Then mumbling something along the lines of 'Fuck.' before falling asleep.

* * *

_Knock knock._

No answer.

_Knock knock._

Still no answer.

_I better check if she even still alive in there. _Sasuke took a key out from his pocket unlocking the door. Expecting to be greeted with nothing but cold air from an open window in his face, he did not expect what he found at the least. There laid Hinata, cocooned in blankets sleeping.

"Hinata, wake up." Sasuke said and he shook her multiple times.  
He came to a conclusion that only one thing would work. He put chakra in the tip of his finger and shocked Hinata in the arm with it.

"KYAA!" Hinata shot up. Punching Sasuke straight in the nose, breaking it.

"Sasuke! Are you all right?" Screamed Mikoto as she came into the room . Hinata crossed her arms and let out a little smirk in victory. "Oh and Hinata-chan, dinners ready."

Hinata sat next to Mikoto, who was next to Fugaku, who was next to Sasuke, who was next to about 10 other main clan members.

Every time Hinata looked up from her plate she saw black beady eyes staring at her . She hated the color black. Soon her hands started shaking. She gripped her fork and she felt like she was gonna break it in half. She couldn't take this anymore. She felt like these people's eyes were burning into her brain. Hinata shot up pushing her chair back.

"I'm going to sleep."

Hinata ran to her room. Everyone at the table was looking each other trying to discover what just happened.

Hinata wrapped herself in the blankets on her bed. She hated all these people. She left them all for a reason! She'd rather go back to the Hyuga compound to live there. She bet there would still be blood stains in all the rooms.

_"She's crazy."_

_"She's a murderer."_

"Hinata-chan? It's me." Mikoto whispered through the door before turning the knob and opening it. She was frowning at Hinata. "What happened back there?"

"Mikoto, when will I be assigned missions again?" Asked Hinata, suddenly changing the subject.

Mikoto eyes fell to the ground, she paused for a second.

"I… I don't exactly know. You'll have to ask Tsunade-sama about that…"

Hinata was tired. She was tired of people to be exact.

"Okay, well if you excuse me I'll be heading to sleep." Hinata yawned while shooing Mikoto out of the room. Mikoto left the room with the click of a lock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I am on winter break so I will update more now.**


End file.
